The present invention relates to packaging arrangements in general, and more particularly to a packaging machine for packaging clothing articles hanging on clothes hangers in a packaging portion of a synthetic plastic material foil that is pulled over the respective clothing article.
There are already known various constructions of packaging machines for clothing articles, among them such in which a hose-shaped synthetic plastic material foil is pulled over the article to be packaged, and is closed by a transverse welding seam above the upper region of the clothing article. When it is desired to close the packaging portion produced in a packaging machine of such known type even at its lower region by a corresponding welding seam, the clothing article surrounded by the packaging portion has to be taken out of the packaging machine and transported to an auxiliary apparatus which is capable of producing the lower seam. This means that, in order to obtain faultless packaging, there must ordinarily be performed two separate operations that follow one another. This adversely affects the economy of the packaging process, due to the need for the provision of the auxiliary apparatus and the additional time expenditure.